Grimoires
Grimoires by Types Note:Grimoires in yellow boxes can be enhanced. Grimoires are automatically enhanced when you tier up your hero. All grimoire drop chances are 1%. Oblivion Spirituality Salvation Fuse Rush Call forth a wave of 10 raiders to wreak havoc, dealing All Statx5 each. 45s CD. (Drops from Commanding Officer Raider) Marble Summon Bandit King Marble. Health: 200+All Statx2. Damage:25+All Stat. Armor:5+sqrt(All Stat). Duration 30s. 80s CD. (Drops from Bandit King Marble) Skin 5% Physical and magical Evasion (Drops from Griman) Overflow/Salvation Restores 1% Max Mana per second. Having full mana causes overflow, consuming 12.5% of Max Mana and dealing Max Mana as damage in 600 AoE. (Erigos + Levi + Gremory) Bonechill Chill the target to their bones, dealing All stat x 25 magical damage and slowing their attack and movement speed by 20%, also decreases most of the damage dealt by the target by 10%. 7s Duration. 45s CD. (Drops from Arthas) Go! Briefly increase the movespeed of nearby allies in 1000 AoE greatly. 75s CD. (Drops from Devil Traid Go) DefianceUpon reaching less than 50% HP, receive 50% damage reduction for 3 seconds. 90s CD. (Drops from Tassadar) Illusion/Spirituality Dash backwards out of existence and temporarily gain 100% Physical and Magical Evasion. Distance: 400. Duration: 1s. 70s CD. (Griman + Devil Triad To grim) BlastStrike down a concentrated blast of magic at targeted point, consuming up to 10% of Max Mana and dealing (Consumed Mana x 5) magic damage. 8s CD. (Drops from Zeff) WalkDash backwards out of combat. Distance: 400. 60s CD. (Drops from Devil Triad To) Will Instantly heal for 250+4% of Max Health. 60s CD. (Drops from Marble's Executive Officer) Will/Salvation Instantly recover from your battle wounds, healing 500 + 6% of Max Health. 70s CD. (Marble grim + Marble's Executive Officer grim) ShieldCreate 4 spinning glaives to protect a targeted allied hero, granting +8% Physical Defense. Each 0.5 seconds, deals targeted hero's ATKx1 physical damage to nearby enemies in 300 AoE. 5s Duration. 30s CD. (Drops from Enuk) DesireBuff an ally for 12 seconds, giving them 8% magic and physical dmg. They also recieve 5% more damage for the duration. 40s CD. (Drops from Witgang) AffectionIncreases healing output and healing received by 5% (Drops from Ludviana) Instincts/Spirituality Grants the ability to block most types of fatal damage once. 130s CD. (Tassadar grim + Ose grim) Hellfury Conjure flames from hell around you, dealing TopStat x 45 magic damage to enemies in 600 AoE, and forces them to attack you. 35s CD (Drops from Devil Triad Hell) WeakenInflict vile onto enemy target, increasing Physical and Magical damage received by 5%. Duration: 8 seconds. 30s CD. (Drops from Devil of Plague Pestilence) Agony Salvation While active, all Physical/Magical Damage you receive is split between allied heroes in 800 AoE and dealt as Pure Damage. (Drops from Iroel) Havoc/Oblivion This aura of havoc increases Physical Damage by 2%. Physical Critical Chance by 2%, Physical Critical Damage by 10%, and Physical Evasion by 2% (Ose + Griman + Even More Menecing Bereth grim) BlowYour next attack will deal additional ATKx2 physical damage and this attack's Physical Critical Chance is increased by 25%. 8s CD. (Passive) (Drops from Monak) Power Upon activation gain 1% of Max HP as damage every second. Also increases Health/Mana consumption by 25% and mastery by 10%. Duration 10s. 90s CD. (Drops from Powerful Angel Powers) of Divinity Release a wave of light that heals all allies for 1000+INTx0.5. 60s CD (Drops from Samuel) Blastaga/Oblivion Strike down nine concentrated blasts of magic at targeted point, each blast consumes up to 10% of Max Mana and deals (Consumed Mana x 6) magic damage. 75s CD. (Magic Blasta + Zeff) BlowStuns the target for 1 second, dealing ATKx8 physical damage. 20s CD. (Drops from Menecing Bereth) Training4% physical damage and physical critical chance. (Drops from Ose) SoulRestores Top Statx0.9 health to the targeted ally. 50s CD. (Drops from Gremory) Will/Spirituality Survive on willpower alone, granting the ability to block most types of fatal damage once. Upon receiving fatal damage, temporarily doubles Block Chance and Block Amount. 5s Duration. 115s CD. (Survival Instincts + Abel) Murderer Temporarily increase attack damage by Top Statx2 and Attack Bonus 10% for 20 seconds. 60s CD. (Drops from Cain) SkinWhen recieving most types of DMG, reflect the DMG you received up to (top stat+block amount) pure damage back to the attacker. Successful blocks add Block Amountx1 to reflect amount. (Drops from Belial) !Drop chance for this grimoire is reduced to 0% in the 0.01 FullBirth version due to a bug! InfusionRestore 20% of your max mana to nearby allies in a 600 AoE. If allies reach full mana, 6,5% of the excess mana is converted to health. 60s CD. (Drops from Erigos) Magic/Spirituality When casting most types of spells, temporarily gain increased stats: Magical Damage by 3%, Magical Critical Chance by 3%, Magical Critical Damage by 10%. Duration 3s. 3s CD. (Baal + Levi + Erigos) FearStrike at the heart of their fear! Deal STRx60 magic damage and healing yourself for 2000+STRx0.4. 100s CD. (Drops from Kamael) of AffectionIncreases Healing Received by 5% for nearby allies in 600 AoE. (Drops from Sitri) LifeActive: Grants a targeted ally immunity from most types of fatal damage once. Upon receiving fatal damage, heals the targeted ally for 20% of target's Max Health. Duration: 5s. 150s CD. (Drops from Ifrit) Murderer/Oblivion When active, increases Damage Received by 10%. Each second consumes 2.5% Max Health and increases your stats: Physical Damage and Phyisical Critical Chance increased by 1%, Physical Critical Damage increased by 1%, Attack Bonus increased by 1%. 10s Duration. 130s CD. (Baal + Witgang + Cain) Strike Your next attack will deal additional AGIx10 INTx10 Magic damage in 600 AoE. 5s CD. (Passive) (Drops from Azrael) Cleave Swing your weapon, dealing Top Statx50 physical DMG in 300 range, knocking enemies back. Knockback distance: 500. 50s CD. (Drops from Molloch) Potion Exchange 1 gold for 100 health. Limit: 5% max health. Also restores 5% max mana, free of charge! 60s CD. (Drops from Greed) Illusive/Salvation Increases Phyisical and Magical Evasion by 10% but increases Damage Received by 5%. (Moon Illusion + Meph Grim) of CorruptionDeal TopStat x 125 magic DMG in 800 range. 80s CD. (Drops from Rahab) ShieldCasts a powerful magical barrier that absorbs most damage, consuming 4 mana for each point of damage. Casting this spell again deactivates/reactivates Mana Sheild. 10s CD. (Drops from Lilith) Demonscales Upon successful block, heals self for Block Amountx0.4. 1s CD (Passive) (Drops from Diablo) Blasta/Oblivion Strike down three concentrated blasts of magic at targeted point, each blast consumes up to 10% of Max Mana and deals (Consumed Mana x 6) magic damage. 35s CD.(Zeff+ Azrael flag boss) MeteorDrop down a meteor, dealing Top Statx70 magic DMG in a 600 AoE and stunning enemies for 1 second. 48s CD. (Drops from Gusion) DashA quick maneuver to get in and out of combat. Distance:600. 40s CD. (Drops from Schneider) to Protect Increases Block Chance by 2% and Block Amount by 5% (Passive) (Drops from Abel) Corruption/Oblivion Corrupt enemies in 600 AoE and force them to attack you, dealing AllStat x 30 Magic Damage and decreasing most of their damage dealt by 6%. 7s Duration. 55s CD. (Sitael + Arthas + Devil Triad Hell) FireConsume 50% Current Mana to summon flames in the form of a pheonix toward the targeted point. On contact appear next to the enemy with erupted flames, dealing Top Statx60+(Consumed Mana x 5) magical damage in a small area. 65s CD. (Drops from Plethon) FuryGrants fury, briefly increasing Attack Speed to max. Duration: 4 second. 35s CD. (Drops from Azrael flag boss) Hypnosis When you would receive damage, instead negate it. 20s CD (Passive) (Drops from Solomon) Will/Spirituality Increases Block Chance by 5% and Block Amount by 3% but decreases Physical and Magical Damage by 25%. (Ifrit + Abel + Diablo) MasochistPassive: Increased Damage Received by 3%. Toggle: Switch between two states granting +6% Physical and Magical Damage -8% Healing Received OR +8% Healing Received and -10% Physical and Magical Damage. (Drops from Vassago) of the Abyss Shield an ally for Top Statx0.25 and All Statx0.2 for 12 seconds. 60s CD. (Drops from Sitael) Power/Spirituality Causes all single target on-attack procs to switch half its damage between states. Half the damage from phyisical damage procs is converted to 60% magical damage and half the damage from all magical damage procs converted to 60% phyisical damage. Overall, the net damage conversion is 110% of the base amount. Duration 6s. 90s CD. (Powerful Angel Powers + Vass + Erigos) Havoc Increases Physical Critical Damage by 10% and Magical Critical Damage by 10% (Passive) (Drops from More Menecing Bereth) DischargeEach second, discharges 25% of max mana as(max mana x 0.6) magic damage to enemies in 600 AoE. While active, increases Block chance by 100% and block amount by (Max Mana)x2% (Drops from Leviathan) Slashes Viciously slash at the target ten times, dealing ATKx2 physical damage each slash.Can trigger effects like a normal attack. 100s CD. (Drops from Satanachia) LudvianaSummon Ludviana to protect you. Health:Top Statx10. Damage: Top Statx3. Armor: sqrt(All Stat). 50% magic defense. Ability: Endearing Protector. Duration 20s. 90s CD. (Drops from Asmodeus) Enrage Force the targeted enemy to attack you. Every 2 seconds that the targeted enemy hasn't damaged an Enrager and you are within 1000 range, the target suffers Top Statx25 magic damage and is forced to target you again. 14s Duration. 70s CD. (Drops from Adam) Destruction When dealing any physical or magical critical damage damage, temporarily gain a small damage boost of Physical Damage +9% and Magical Damage +9%. Duration: 3s. 3s CD. (Passive) (Drops from Baal) Feint When successfully evading any damage, temorarily gain increased stats: Phyisical and Magical Critical Chance increased by 5%, Physical and Magical Critical Damage +15% for 4 seconds. 4s CD. (Passive) (Drops from Meph) Fuse Grimoires Not finished yet :)) Show/Hide Credits Edited by Gamer#3471 Original guide by thatoneguy#9846 Show/Hide